deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Severed3456/Imagine the Scenario
'Join In...' 'You're walking through the ishimura, you see a man wildly shooting at a bunch of Slashers, He's low on ammo, You have a fully loaded Pulse Rifle...' 'What do you do?' *''Ignore him. He should've packed.'' *''Help him. He's gonna die.'' *''Slide him your gun and move on. Meh, 50/50.'' 'Family First?...' 'You and your family hole yourself up in a room. Your mom was stabbed by a infector, there are other people in the room, she's slowly transforming.' 'What do you do?' *''Kill your mom. You have to do whats right.'' *''Throw her out. It half solves the problem.'' *''Leave her be. SHE'S YOUR MOM---RESPECT---!'' 'A Man's Weakness...' 'You're hurrying to restore power to the Sprawl, the sooner the better, In an hour's time a security lockdown will commence and will shut all doors for another hour, you need to get to the solar pannels quickly. A man comes and pleads you to find his daughter...' 'What do you do?' *''Save a life. She's his world.'' *''Ignore and continue. 1 Hour = 50 Deaths. *Find someone to help him. It takes only sometime to do that.'' 'Hunger kills...' 'Your starved badly near death, your trudging through he Sprawl, you finally find a food shop, theres a little girl in there eating, she looks hungry but not as hungry as you, you stare at her meal greedily. Your stomach aches viciously, your minds says "I MUST HAVE IT!"...' 'What do you do?' *''Let her eat peacefully. She is smaller than you.'' *''Snatch it off her. You're way hungrier.'' *''Ask her to come with you and share along the way. She'll be safe and your hunger will die down.'' *''Kill her to end her suffering. She is a kid in hell.'' 'The friend of my enemy is my friend?..' 'Your hiding from Sprawl security, there after you, you see a Sprawl officer bid farewell to his son, his son is crying, you have a perfect shot at the officer, he's coming your way...' 'What do you do?' *''Kill him. He's your enemy.'' *''Slip away.'' *''Reason with him.'' *''Kill him but calm his son.'' *''Kill them both-suffering ends.'' 'A Burden...' 'Your moving quicky through the Sprawl, all you want is to get out, you hear a baby crying, he's uninfected, he's wailing, he's alone...' 'What do you do?' *''Kill em. Put an end to his suffering.'' *''Leave him. Its only another life besides, he would slow you down.'' *''Take him with you. A little kid alone...Sad.'' *''Find someone to look after him.'' 'Barking Darkness...' 'You've had enough of this necromorph shit, you slump to the ground in agony...' What do you do? *''Shoot yourself. You've had it.'' *''Keep moving. Never give up.'' *''Look for someone. You could use the company'' *''Wander like a lost soul. You'll die anyway.'' *''Just lay there and don't move. Reflect'' 'The Gates to life...' 'You've finally found an escape pod after a'''ll this carnage, you ready the ship and fasten your seat belt, just then a man runs into the side of the pod, he pleads you to let him come, there is only one seat and absoulutely no room, there is no another pod in sight...' 'What do you do? *Shoot him. R.I.P' *Let him take your pod. Kindess will reward you...in time...'' *''Just help him find another pod. People can be annoying but you gotta help'' *''Squeeze in with him. Meh, just get outta the hellhole.'' 'Dark Alleyways...' 'You're in search of a rare enzyme, found in Secret labs in the Sprawl and the Ishimura, you need it to kill the Uberunter, a combonation of the Ubermorph and the Hunter, you remember you're nightmares on in both places there is a lab in each...' 'What do you do?' *''Go to the Ishimura. Its less spookier than the Sprawl.'' *''Go to the Sprawl. Its less spookier than the Ishimura'' *''Force someone else to do it. The dirty work taken care of.'' *''Take someone with you. One for One and One for One.'' *''Dont do it. Not your problem'' 'Don't be picky...' 'You have no weapons and you begin to here strange sounds in the hallways ahead, you find 3 guns lying on the floor, a Pulse Rifle-excellent condition, a Contact Beam-Perfect but low on ammo, a Plasma Cutter-Excellent but but no laser dots...' 'What do you pick?' *''The Contact Beam. Gone with a bang.'' *''The Pulse Rifle. Quantity beats quality.'' *''The Plasma cutter. A Classic.'' 'Nightmarish Paths...' 'You need to get to a safe zone, there is one past these two doors that lead to it, one door leads through a bunch of Pukers, Slashers, Spitters and the Pack, the other door leads through two Tormenters, you are fully loaded...' 'What do you do?' *''Take your chances with the regulars. Better than two BFGS'' *''Take your chances with the Tormenters. Just try and slip past.'' *''Find an alternate path. No way jos'e are you going through with that.'' 'Dark Temptations' 'After running about th'e Sprawl you have assembled a group, after days without eating food you and your group decide to eat your stash of food you've been keeping safe, one of the group members points their gun at your group head and threatens that he will shoot if the group does not let him eat the food on his own, Slyly you whip out your and shoot him in the knee, he drops his gun... 'What do you do?' *''Finish Him! There's no room for traitors!'' *''Leave him for the necros. The worst punishment possible.'' *''Give him another chance. Mercy Mercy.'' Category:Blog posts